


"DO NOT ENTER" Is Written on the Doorway

by Sleepy_Zs



Series: Charms of Lost Memories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Friendship, Miscommunication, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), This was just a story to basically practice writing, probably not that good, though not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Zs/pseuds/Sleepy_Zs
Summary: Tommy sees Tubbo has his treehouse with a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign and, thanks to Dream’s idea, makes his own secret base. Apologies ensue.----BASICALLY, a story I've written for an au I'm working on. I don't know if I'll post much of this au but oh well. I liked this so I thought 'Hm, maybe I can post this' so I did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Charms of Lost Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129145
Kudos: 45





	"DO NOT ENTER" Is Written on the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, the title is taken from the song Treehouse by Alex G. Honestly, sort of what lead me to write this? It's a good song, shoo. But yee, I hope you all enjoy it, and if you got any critiques, please send them my way!
> 
> oh also, these guys' personalities are based on their internet personas or well their dreamSMP characters. BUT DREAM IS NOT TERRIBLE- Dream is nicer here, he's not a terrible person.

There it was. DO NOT ENTER, well, DOO NOT ENER, had been written on a sign hooked on the door of Tubbo’s treehouse. Tommy sighed a bit and shook his head. Tubbo probably just wanted to have a place for himself. He didn’t mind. The boy walked back to the house, not noticing the worried look in the window.

Back at the house, Dream was watching some tv, his mask had been hung up. “Hey, Dream!” Tommy greeted happily, “How’s it going, Big Man?”

“Hi, Tommy, thought you were going to check out Tubbo’s treehouse?” Dream questioned. Tommy looked a bit away before chuckling a little embarrassed.

“I uh, I never noticed Big T’s sign,” Tommy said, scratching the back of his head, “It’s uh ‘Do not enter’, well ‘Ener’ but I get the message.”

Dream nodded, looking at the boy with a sympathetic expression. “Hey, well, maybe you can make your own base.” Tommy looked at Dream a bit surprised but then grinned.

“I like your thinking Big D, I’m going to that right now!” Tommy said excitedly, sprinting to his room. He ignored the calls from Dream about the nickname, he had a plan to get to work on.

\---

It took a week but he had his own base. It was a cave he had scouted. Well, a small cave, a perfect hideout. He had grabbed some blue curtains to use as the door. He even made his own sign, ‘IF BIG MAN NEVER INVITES YOU, YOU CANNOT COME IN’. He never invited anyone in. Ever.

He’d set it up with some of his favorite things. His journal with his stories, one of his favorite books(it’s a good one, but he doesn’t want anyone calling him a nerd-), his own food supply(he keeps it stalked), and many other items scattered about.

He has a board with all sorts of plans written down. He usually erases one when he’s done with it. At the moment, it had ‘Prank Tubbo!!!’ ‘Maybe invite Ranboo?’ ‘Talk with Dream about secret base location, don’t want him worried’ written down so far.

He also had brought in a few photos he had on a wall. Mostly just sappy photos he didn’t want people seeing in his room. Like one with him and Dream, Dream having some dumb blonde wig on him. It had been a hilarious day, with ‘Girl Dream.’

In another corner, he had his cow plush, Henry. Henry had his own corner, with a small blanket for the cow plush, and also a little cozy den made with pillows.

Tommy’s favorite part about his base so far? The sign above the curtain. ‘BIG T’S BASE.’ This Big T? Him. Tubbo’s treehouse just had the name ‘Tubbo’ on the door. He had the better name for his base.

\---

Tommy has had his base for two weeks when he got an unexpected visitor.

“Tommy?” a very familiar voice said outside. _Tubbo_.

Tommy silently groaned before walking over, and in a sorta deep voice muttered, “Who’s out there?”

“Tubbo! I wanna talk with you, Tommy.”

“This ain’t the big man, this is uhh… Tammy,” Tommy quickly sputtered out, keeping the deep voice.

“Uh-huh? Oh well, could I come in?”

“No.”

“Wh-why not?!” Tubbo sounded so surprised. _Why can’t I have my own special base? Like you and your treehouse_ , Tommy thought bitterly.

“Well, he told me not to let you in,” Tommy explained in the Tammy voice.

“Can you get Tommy for me?”

“Nah,” Tommy said, holding in a snicker, “he’s uh… working on the cartel plans!”

“Oh, I’m part of the cartel with him! I could help?”

“Plans that he’s working on himself until he shows Big Q.”

“Oh.”

Finally, Tommy could hear a sigh of defeat from Tubbo.

“Well, c-could you tell Tommy to come to my treehouse?” Tubbo asked. Tommy blinked confused. “Any point of the day. I’ll be there waiting.”

“Alr-” Tommy cleared his throat, and went back to the dumb voice, “Alright. I will.”

“Thank you To- Tammy!” He soon heard footsteps walking away. What… what did Tubbo want?

~~~

At the treehouse after a while, Tommy sat at the bottom of the ladder. Waiting. He looked up and saw Tubbo coming down the ladder and stood next to him. He then went over and sat next to him, away from the ladder.

“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo greeted, “Why’re you down here?”

“Sign,” Tommy muttered. Tubbo looked at him confused before blinking.

“Oh!” Tubbo quickly climbed up the ladder and soon came down just as fast. He sat next to Tommy again. The ‘DOO NOT ENER’ sign.

“This?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy nodded. “It’s for everyone else. You can come in any time, like a free Tommy pass for you.”

Tommy looked at Tubbo surprised. “R-really?” Tubbo chuckled at the surprised look and nodded in reply. “T-thanks, Tubs.”

“Anytime. I… I should’ve made it clear. I thought you would’ve realized my intent, but that was kind of dumb of me,” Tubbo chuckled, fingers tapping the sign.

“It’s fine,” Tommy said, shrugging. He then looked away and sighed. “A-and hey… if you ever want to come to my base, I’ll uh… I’ll tell Tammy that uh you can come yourself. Just, remember that’s still _my_ own base.”

Tubbo giggled a little, “Thanks, Tommy.”

“Welcome, Tubs. Now, let’s check out your treehouse!”


End file.
